


Wishing You Could Kiss Me (Do You Really Want To Do That?)

by cafephan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Director!phil, elements of angst, idk how to tag but it's like snapshot of their lives so like, kid!phan, teenage!phan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 18:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12018936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafephan/pseuds/cafephan
Summary: In which Phil’s childhood crush on Dan ends dramatically, and he’s living proof to not judge a book by its cover.





	Wishing You Could Kiss Me (Do You Really Want To Do That?)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the songs (and music videos): Fuck/Forget You by Cee Lo Green & I Wish by Cher Lloyd
> 
> Also let’s pretend they can drive at sixteen even though you can’t in England ok cool

_i. - Seven years old_

“Philip, isn’t that a boy from your school?” Phil’s mother nods to a table further down the row from theirs, where Daniel Howell is currently sitting with his older sister, sipping on a milkshake.

“Yeah,” Phil answers, and bites his lip as he struggles to tear his gaze away.

“Why don’t you go and say hello?” Phil’s father nudges his shoulder, and his mother nods.

“It’ll be a while until our food arrives, and I’ll shout you over when it does” she smiles sweetly, and suddenly Phil begins to panic.

The MoonBeam diner is famous in their little town, located just on the outskirts. It’s the place to be, and is always packed out. It’s always Phil’s choice when his family let him choose where they go out to eat, and it definitely isn’t because he overheard Dan once say he loved eating at MoonBeam.

And then Phil is pushed up to his feet by his father and is nervously walking towards Dan’s table, his favourite games console in his hands.

“Hi-“ Phil pauses to swallow back the lump in his throat, “Hi, Dan.”

Dan turns to look at him, and smiles slightly. “Hi…”

“Phil” he finishes Dan’s sentence, and Dan nods, before turning to his sister, and says something Phil can’t hear.

“Hi, Phil” another voice greets him, and Phil only then notices Courtney, a girl from their class, who is sat opposite Dan.

“Hi…” he greets, and Courtney looks down at Phil’s hands.

“What do you have?”

Phil looks down too, and quickly put his hands behind his back, feeling himself blush. “N-Nothing.”

“Yes you did,” Dan says, “What is it?”

Phil fidgets under Dan’s gaze, and moves from one foot to another. “I-I just wanted to see if you maybe wanted to, um, play some games with me?”

He’s amazed he managed to get more than three words out in a single conversation, but the self-pride is shortlived when he sees the smile Dan shares with Courtney.

“Well, me and Courtney are just playing the latest dog game on the new console she got for Christmas” he explains, and Courtney holds it up for proof.

It’s the newest model of console, thinner and flashier than Phil’s, which is years old now. Vintage in comparison. He still likes it, though, and he’s sure Dan would too.

“Okay, I just thought-“ Phil swallows thickly again and feels tears begin to well in his eyes, “Never mind.”

Dan and Courtney share a glance.

“Bye then…” Dan says, and turns his attention back to Courtney.

Phil trudges back to his parents with his head hung low and his confidence battered and bruised.

\--

_ii. – Thirteen years old_

“Okay, so choose your partners at the end of class, and meet up as much as you can to plan for this project, it’s worth a third of your final grade for this year” Ms. Elditch explains, and Phil can’t help himself so he glances over to the other side of the classroom, where Dan is laughing with a couple of his friends.

He knows he shouldn’t bother, but the project would be a perfect opportunity for them to get to know each other.

He spends the rest of the lesson psyching himself up enough to ask.

As soon as the lesson is over and the class pours out into the corridor, Dan waves goodbye to his friends and begins heading to his next class, which he and Phil both share, as they do most of their classes. Phil doubts Dan is even aware of that fact.

So he takes a deep breath and jogs to catch up with Dan, and digs his fingernails into his palm when he finally reaches him.

Dan doesn’t seem to notice his presence, or at least don’t acknowledge it, so Phil digs his fingernails deeper into his flesh and squeezes his eyes shut for a second.

“Hi, Dan.”

Dan then looks to him. “Hi…”

Phil feels his stomach drop as Dan doesn’t finish his sentence. “Phil.”

Dan smiles. “Phil. Got it.”

Phil doesn’t let the fact that he’s told Dan his name at least ten times get him down, at least not too much. He also tries to ignore the fact that Dan has picked up his pace.

“So I was wondering if you maybe wanted to be my partner on this project? Maybe?”

Dan scratches the back of his neck and presses his lips together. “Yeah, about that, I’ve already partnered up with Cody. So I’m going to say no… but thanks.”

He then sees one of his friends outside the classroom, and jogs over to them and immediately becomes enraptured in conversation, leaving Phil alone, feeling like the world’s biggest idiot. He was definitely a good contender.

\--

_iii. - Sixteen years old_

“So tell me why you’ve dragged me out to the shopping centre the week before prom?” Louise asks as she flicks through rails of clothes, “Not that I’m complaining. Could always do with a spare lipstick or two.”

“Just fancy a change” Phil shrugs, and Louise walks over and places a hand on his shoulder.

“Definitely doesn’t have to do with a certain brunet posting what he finds most attractive and unattractive in a guy last night?”

Phil dips his head and walks out of the shop, straight into another.

He heads straight over to the hair section, Louise following behind.

“ _Dan, what are the things you find most attractive and unattractive in a partner?”_ Louise reads from her phone, and Phil tries his best to keep up his poker face, and not give away the fact he’d read that very post at least twenty times and has it screenshotted on his own phone.

“Skipping past the girl part because we’re not interested in _that,”_ Louise scrolls down on her phone, and leans against the wall. “ _What I find most attractive in a guy? Good personality, nice eyes, nice butt, nice body… also I’ve found myself partial to black haired guys in the past.”_

Louise steps forward and takes the box of black hair dye out of Phil’s hand. “Almost as if you knew what I was going to say, huh?”

Phil sighs. “Please don’t.”

Louise smiles sadly. “I don’t want you to go changing everything about yourself just for a guy. Don’t go whitening your teeth or hitting the gym every night or dying your beautiful hair jet black just because it’s what you think he’ll like. There will be other Dans, you know.”

Phil presses his lips together and takes back the hair dye. “I _want_ to do this, Lou.”

Louise looks down at her phone. “ _But most of all I want someone who isn’t afraid to be themselves, someone I can truly be myself around.”_

She meets Phil’s gaze and holds it, and Phil is the first to look away. Without a word, he presses his lips together and drops the dye in his basket and heads to the next aisle, in pursuit of his next item.

-

_[7:31 p.m.] AmazingPhil: Hi, Dan!_

_[7:43 p.m.] danisnotonfire: um, do i know you? how did you get my username?_

_[7:45 p.m.] AmazingPhil: It’s Phil? Phil Lester?_

_[7:46 p.m.] AmazingPhil: From school?_

_[7:46 p.m.] AmazingPhil: I was the one whose textbook you borrowed in Science yesterday?_

_[8:02 p.m.] danisnotonfire: oh shit yeah sorry lol_

_[8:03 p.m.] AmazingPhil: How are you?_

_[8:13 p.m.] danisnotonfire: listen phil i’m gonna be straight with you, i hate small talk so this is lowkey painful for me_

_[8:15 p.m.] AmazingPhil: Oh, I’m sorry… so are you all sorted for prom?_

_[8:34 p.m.] danisnotonfire: there’s not really anything to prepare tbh, braden asked me earlier today so that’s chill and then joe and caspar are bringing the alcohol so it should be all good_

Phil feels his stomach drop, and it feels as if all the wind has been knocked out of him.

_[8:35 p.m.] AmazingPhil: Braden?_

_[8:50 p.m.] danisnotonfire: yeah lmao apparently he saw my formspring and thought he’d take the chance and ask me bc he reckons he fills a lot of the criteria i said lol_

_[8:52 p.m.] AmazingPhil: I hope you two have a lovely time!_

He doesn’t. He really doesn’t.

_[9:10 p.m.] danisnotonfire: thanks_

_[9:12 p.m.] AmazingPhil: Do you want to play twenty questions or something? Get to know each other better?_

_[9:12 p.m.] danisnotonfire has signed out._

_-_

“Are you kidding?” Louise asks, running her hands through her hair as she lays upside down on Phil’s bed, her hair draping over the edge. “You’re going to Dan Howell’s house the day before prom, with a bouquet of flowers.”

“The Braden thing wasn’t true” Phil says, combing his fingers through his fringe and straightening out his shirt.

“And how do you know that?”

“Because he asked Amelia last period today.”

“So why did Dan lie to you?”

Phil shrugs. “Maybe he just assumed Braden would ask him, I don’t know.”

“Philly, I don’t think you should do this. I’m saying this as your best friend, as someone that loves you.”

Phil turns to face her. “I want to do this, Louise. I feel like I can do this, like I know exactly what I want to say. We’re sixteen now, I’m not a bumbling kid anymore.”

Louise gets to her feet and pulls Phil into a tight hug.

“You’re such a genuine person, Phil. Never forget that, yeah?”

Phil hugs her back just as tightly, but is slightly confused at her words. “Okay?”

Louise pulls away and smiles at him, though it doesn’t quite reach her eyes. “Come on, I’ll drive you.”

-

As soon as he knocks on the door, Phil realises just how stupid what he’s doing is.

He nearly turns around and sprints back to Louise’s car until he sees the hallway light switch on, and a figure appearing as it walks towards the door.

Dan opens the door, and when his gaze falls on Phil he looks beyond confused. Not that Phil can blame him at all.

“Who is it?” a voice, presumably Dan’s mother, calls from another room.

“Just someone from school” Dan calls back.

“Another prom proposal?” a male voice, presumably his father, teases, and Dan pulls the door closed, not answering him. It makes Phil uneasy, and his grip around the stems of the bouquet tightens.

“Um, what are you doing here?” Dan asks, then looks to the bouquet clutched in Phil’s hands. “And with those?”

“Well,” Phil swallows back the bubble of anxiety, “I know that Braden isn’t taking you to prom, so I wondered if you wanted to go with me instead?”

Dan takes a step back and places a hand on the doorknob.

“Oh, um…”

Phil knows what’s coming and he can already envision himself eating ten tubs of ice cream later in the night whilst he cries his eyes raw.

“I’m flattered but…”

“But no, I get it” Phil is already turning around and running to Louise’s car.

“Should I even ask?” her voice is little more than a whisper, and she already has a hand on Phil’s shoulder.

Phil glances back to the house, which Dan has already retreated into, and the hallway light is now off.

Phil can’t speak, can only sniffle as he tries not to cry.

Louise glances back to the house too, and at seeing Dan’s disappearance from the doorstep, the fact he hasn’t even tried to chase after Phil to apologise, she grinds her teeth together and her hands tighten around the steering wheel.

“Fucking asshole” she mumbles as she starts up the car, and loads Phil’s favourite song on the radio.

\--

_IV. - Eighteen years old_

“Phil, twelve o’clock” Louise nods towards the entrance of MoonBeam diner, where Dan is entering with a couple of friends.

“What’s the deal with this guy?” Zoe, a friend of Phil and Louise’s who they met during freshers’ week, asks curiously.

“Phil’s only fancied the ass off of him since they were like six years old” Louise answers, and Phil throws a stray chip at her.

Zoe closes the textbooks they were all looking at, and slaps a menu on top of it, and points to a specific item. “In which case you know what you should do, right?”

Louise grins, and Phil sits back in his seat, and looks over at the two girls who are now both looking at him expectedly.

“I’m not doing that.”

Louise rolls her eyes. “Okay, think of it as like a last ditch attempt. This is the final home break we have until next year, and it’s the last time you’ll see the guy for ages. Maybe forever, who knows. If you do this and it doesn’t go well, you get closure and we can get you nice and laid when we get back to uni, we’ll go out and help you pull.” She gestures to herself and Zoe, who nods and smiles.

“Alfie has friends who would be more than interested!” she insists, and Phil runs a hand through his hair.

“You two aren’t going to drop this, are you?”

Both girls shake their heads synchronously.

Phil sighs and gets to his feet, and Louise and Zoe both smile and wave him off.

As he takes the menu and begins walking to the counter, he glances over to Dan, who is deep in conversation with his friends. He laughs at something one of them says, and Phil smiles just at the sight of Dan being happy.

“Can I help you, hun?” the waitress asks, and Phil takes a breath and sits at the counter, placing the menu down.

“Do you still do the personalised meals?”

The waitress smiles and leans against the counter.

“Of course we do, love. What is it you want?”

And so Phil tells her, and she writes it down before slipping the notepad into the pocket of her apron.

“I’ll bring it over to him for you, good luck” she smiles, and Phil smiles back at her before shakily making his way back over to Zoe and Louise.

-

Phil’s heart is in his throat as he sees the waitress bring out his order.

Zoe and Louise pretend to talk to him and he pretends to listen and talk back, though his focus is purely on Dan.

The waitress gently places the meal down in front of Dan. A chocolate fudge sundae, which Phil knows is Dan’s favourite, with a heart sparkler sticking out the top of it, placed on a saucer with a heart made of chocolate syrup. Beside it is a strawberry milkshake, also Dan’s favourite, with a sugar-paper rose balanced on the rim of the glass.

“What’s he doing? How’s he reacting?” Zoe asks eagerly, and Phil doesn’t respond, he’s just watching.

He watches as Dan says something to the waitress, and she smiles and says something back, something which makes Dan look down at the sundae and milkshake with a different look on his face.

His friends say something to him and he nods to the waitress, who looks over to Phil and smiles at him, though Phil can’t find it in himself to smile back.

The waitress then walks away, and Dan turns to his friends, all of which laugh at something Dan says to them.

“Phil? What’s happening? How’s he taking it?” Louise asks, though Phil can’t respond.

He can only watch as Dan gets up from his table, picks up the sundae and milkshake and walks over to Phil’s table.

“Phil, what-“ Louise cuts herself off as she looks at Dan, who is now stood at the head of the table.

Dan slips into the seat beside Phil, and neither of the three friends move a muscle.

Time seems to move in slow motion as Dan smiles sweetly and raises his arm, then tips the milkshake over Phil’s head, and smushes the sundae into his chest.

All other customers in the diner gasp, including the waitress, who cups both hands over her mouth, looking positively horrified.

None louder than Zoe and Louise, however, who immediately jump up and help Phil out of the booth and hurry him out of the diner, not before shouting various swears and other unpleasantries at Dan over their shoulders. The waitress calls after them that there’s no need to pay, and promptly kicks Dan and his friends out.

\--

_V. – Twenty-Six years old_

“I’ll be waiting somewhere around here, just give me a call when you’re ready to leave” Lewie, Phil’s chauffeur, tells him with a smile.

“You’re the best, Lew” Phil replies, and Lewie gets out to open the door for Louise and Zoe to exit in true A-List style. Phil’s always thought it was stupid, but his company insists it’s for the sake of his image, and Lewie insists he doesn’t mind. Being one of Phil’s closest friends helps with that.

“Thank you!” Louise and Zoe thank him and wait in front of the club doors, and Phil ducks out of the car and pulls Lewie into a hug.

“Careful there, mister big time director, can’t have anyone seeing you fraternising with us small folk” Lewie jokes, and Phil rolls his eyes and punches his friend’s shoulder gently.

“Shut up, you ass.”

They share a laugh and Lewie reminds him to call him when he’s ready for the car to be brought back around, and they part ways.

Louise and Zoe link arms with Phil and they take their first steps into the club, with no issue from the bouncers as soon as Phil nods at them.

“I still can’t believe you get to do things like this” Zoe squeezes his arm excitedly.

“I wouldn’t rather share it with anyone else” Phil says, and both women lean into him and grin.

“Remember when we were in uni and could barely make it into the local pub on the corner?” Louise reminisces, and the three friends all laugh.

“I remember you getting drunk on the first week” Zoe teases, and Louise narrows her eyes.

“We promised never to talk about that, remember?” she runs her fingers across her lips in a lock-and-key motion, and Zoe mouths an apology as they ascend the short staircase.

When they reach the top, all three of them stand with their mouths open, looking around in awe.

“Yeah, I’ll never really be used to this” Phil states, quickly closing his mouth so he doesn’t embarrass himself any further.

They make their way through the crowds, passing chart-topping musicians, a-list actors, award-winning artists and authors alike, all of which greet Phil with a courteous nod or a passing hello. When Phil was invited to his first celebrity party, he didn't know what he was expecting, but it definitely wasn't a normal club setting, but with a few adjustments. He's never been the biggest fan of the clubbing scene, but when he realised he could order literally whatever he wanted, and someone would run out and get it for him if it wasn't behind the bar, life became a lot sweeter (quite literally, he usually always has a bubblegum milkshake and a hundred chocolate covered strawberries at the chocolate fountain that is somehow always there).

“I know I’ve said this a million times but, thank you for bringing us along on your celebrity life” Louise rests her head on Phil’s shoulder momentarily, and he laughs.

“What’s mine is yours” he says to both of them, and they then excuse themselves to go and get a drink, and Phil turns his attention to socialising.

“So, Phil, I have multiple clients heading to auditions for your next movie, can you throw me any tips to help prepare them?”

It’s a question he’s asked at every event. It’s flattering, really. But Phil chooses his actors based on talent alone, not reputation or appearance, and arguably his proudest achievement is making huge stars out of never-before-known actors and actresses. He’s also sure to employ various university students for members of the crew, to give them hands-on experience, because he knows first-hand how hard it is to crack into the industry.

As always, he tells the gaggle of managers that are crowding him that he’s not interested in bribes or giving tips, then makes his way over to a couple of actors he’s somewhat familiar with from his past movies.

They greet him with a “if it isn’t mister billionaire!” and Phil laughs before correcting them, as he always does, he’d hate for anyone to get the wrong impression. He doesn’t class himself as humble, per say, just very very lucky and grateful for what he has. It’s also inaccurate, hundreds of millions doesn’t equal to a billion, as he tells Zoe and Louise every time they tease him about the same thing.

When he politely excuses himself to go and find his friends, he stops dead in his tracks. Because none other than Dan Howell walks out of the kitchen with a tray of champagne glasses.

Phil sub-consciously balls his fists, and also curses any higher power that might exist for the fact that Dan has aged well, and looks even hotter than the last time he saw him, the fateful night in MoonBeam (which, by the way, he paid to have a complete revamp, as well as paying for the waitress’ hospital bills when she was rushed in with heart failure, it was the least he could do for her when she tried to help him back in his teenage years).

Dan evidently doesn’t see him as he continues to weave in and out of the crowds, nobody seems to even look at him as they take glasses of champagne from the tray. Phil would be lying if he were to say he didn’t find even the smallest sense of irony in it.

“There you are!” Louise exclaims as she appears beside him, and hands him a glass of some form of alcohol.

“Wait, is that-“ Zoe links arms with Phil again when she realises it is indeed who she thinks, “Come on, we’ll go over here and dance a bit.”

“Can’t say it’s not ironic. As soon as he’s out of our small town he realises his ego can’t make him happy” Louise mumbles, barely audible above the music, and takes Phil’s other arm.

But Phil doesn’t move when they tug on his arms, and both of them look at him in confusion.

Louise clicks on first.

“You’re not seriously going to-“

Phil looks her in the eye and smiles.

Louise sighs. “Of course you are. Okay just, be careful alright?”

Phil nods, and his friends head over to the dancefloor, only after they make him promise to come and find them if things go awry.

It’s fairly difficult for things to go exactly as Phil wants them to, because the closer he tries to get to Dan the more people seem to recognise him and pull him aside for chats about his either past accomplishments or future plans, and he can only politely excuse himself so many times before it just becomes annoying.

So instead he waits until Dan returns to the kitchen and just hangs around there, and makes sure he’s in direct line of sight.

If Phil had a photographic memory, he’d capture the second Dan saw him a million times over and mentally tattoo it on the inside of his eyelids.

Dan’s tray, this time dotted with bitesize appetisers, goes tumbling to the floor, and most eyes in the room turn to him. His jaw is practically on the floor too, but none of it seems to faze him. Phil stays where he is, and fights his hardest to keep a smirk from his lips.

Various other waiters run from the kitchen and begin clearing up the mess, and the party quickly returns to how it was before, except for Dan and Phil, who remain exactly where they are.

Dan runs a hand through his hair before eventually making his way over, and wastes no time in taking Phil’s hand and leading him out of the room. Phil lets himself be dragged away.

Now in the slightly quieter corridor, they stand staring at each other again, though this time at a much closer distance.

There’s no denying that Phil still finds Dan attractive, because how could he not, but now he’s not blinded by his schoolgirl crush and he can actually breathe, he can truly afford to savour every moment.

“Huge movie director, huh?” Dan says.

Phil shrugs. “So some may say,” he leans against the wall, “Waiter, huh?”

It’s not mean in a derogatory or patronising way, one of his closest friends is a waiter, he just wants to have much fun as he can with the whole thing.

“University dropout, best I could do” Dan replies, and Phil nods.

“Could be doing worse, catering for A-Listers isn’t exactly a bad gig.”

He watches as Dan bites his lip, and looks at the ground.

“You’re looking good these days.”

Phil folds his arms over his chest and raises an eyebrow. “Subtle.”

Dan fidgets from one foot to another. “Sorry, I’ve always had a problem with that. Being impulsive, I mean.”

“You’re speaking as if I don’t know you. And we both know that I do.”

Dan looks down at the ground again, then slowly meets Phil’s eyes. “Yet I know nothing about you. Apart from, you know, all of this” Dan gestures to the building they’re in, and presumably the throng of famous clubbers currently in the other room.

“True,” Phil says, and places a finger to his chin, “So what are you going to do about it?”

He lets out a breathy laugh as Dan pins him against the wall in one swift movement.

“You caught me.”

Dan smiles, and drops his gaze from Phil’s lips then back up to his eyes. “I guess I did.”

“But,” Phil looks up at Dan, putting their slight height difference to perfect use, “You still didn’t answer my question.” His voice is little more than a whisper.

Dan leans in close, his breath now fanning Phil’s ear. “Believe me, I want to know _everything_ about you.”

Phil doesn’t respond, just watches as Dan pulls back just the shortest distance, but their bodies are still pressed against each other.

Dan smiles again before his eyelids slowly flutter closed, and he begins to lean in once more.

“Then you should’ve thought about that before you made me a laughing stock” he whispers, and watches as Dan’s eyes snap open.

During which time Phil ducks and slips out of Dan’s arms which were previously pinning him against the wall, and begins heading back into the party.

“Phil, I-“

Phil spins on his heels and faces Dan again, whose face is priceless. “Have you tried the strawberry milkshakes here, by the way, Dan?” he asks, picking a piece of fluff from his blazer sleeve. “I hear they’re _amazing.”_

With that, he re-enters the party and heads straight for the dancefloor, where he joins Louise and Zoe.

They share a confused glance, presumably as to why Phil hasn’t said a word about what’s happened.

“Everything okay?” Zoe asks, and Phil pulls them both into a hug.

“Everything’s great.”

Louise and Zoe share another glance.

“What about Dan?” Louise asks, and Phil smiles.

Out of the corner of his eye, Phil notices Dan sneak back in, and quickly scurry over to the kitchen.

“Earth to Philly” Louise flicks him in the forehead, and she and Zoe follow his line of gaze, but Dan is now long gone.

“Forget him” Phil says, then holds both Louise and Zoe’s arms in the air as he begins to jump in time with the song’s punchy chorus, his friends quickly joining in, and not another word is spoken except for the song lyrics they scream at each other (and laughing when one of them – usually Phil – gets them wrong).

At the end of the night, when Lewie has picked them up and the three of them are giggling in the back of the car, a little tipsy on too much champagne, Phil takes a moment to truly appreciate his life.

If he wasn’t so helplessly hung up on Dan as a child and teenager, he never would’ve gotten the experiences he needed to write the script to his first movie which was one of the biggest movies of the year, and kickstarted his entire career.

If it weren’t for him being so hung up on Dan, Phil wouldn’t have dragged Louise to the shopping centre before prom and they wouldn’t have had the heart to heart conversation that brought them ever closer, and if it weren’t for him being so hung up on Dan he never would’ve bonded with Zoe as much as he has, as she helped him gradually get over him whilst at university.

He couldn’t be any more grateful for his two best friends, his life and his job and his family, and a little part of him couldn’t be any more grateful for the curly haired brunet waiter, now for a multitude of reasons.

He always thought chocolate fudge sundaes were overrated, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> basically this didn't go how i wanted it to go but i posted a poll on twitter (@bloggerhowell) asking whether or not i should just post it or delete it and the majority said post so yeah here it is


End file.
